You Make Me Feel
by CelestialSilver35
Summary: Snape’s thoughts in his dying moment. His life, his secrets and the only girl he ever loved. Contains DH spoilers! You've been warned!


**You Make Me Feel**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Summary:** Snape's thoughts in his dying moment. His life, his secrets and the only girl he ever loved. DH spoilers!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the book or the characters.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**A/N:** I hope you like this one. I tried as much as I could to relay what I pictured what Snape might have been thinking while he laid there dying in front of Harry.

_Italicized words: thoughts/memories_

_WARNING:_ _Contains 'Deathly Hallows' Spoilers! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_**I've been trying to reach you  
'Cause I've got something to say  
But you're talking about  
Just nothing at all  
And you're slipping away  
**_

Voldemort had just left the room carrying Nagini's floating cage of protection with him to the next room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'if only he could stand up… if only he could reach the boy in time' the man on the floor thought holding the bleeding hole the great snake had inflicted on his neck. He heard a shuffling noise not too far away from where he was lying; and as if by some miracle, his silent prayer had been answered.

Severus Snape looked up as Harry's shoes came into view.

"Take it…take it…" he managed to say. He didn't have much time, he knew that. Within minutes that the snake bit him he had been going in and out of consciousness as he remembered how he lived his life—full of secrets and lies, of treachery and slaughter on account of the Dark Lord's orders.

_  
__**We were crying together  
It was a long time ago  
Before you walked out that door  
And leave me this way  
Just hear what I say  
**_

He saw Harry hesitate as he bent down to take the silvery thoughts that was pouring out of him. He looked into those emerald green eyes that reminded him so much of the only girl he ever really loved.

He knew how Harry despised him; how the Boy Who Lived would never forgive him, he wanted to explain, wanted him to understand, wanted the boy to forgive him for the things he did. He longed to be forgiven, to be accepted; and only Harry Potter can bestow that to him—he knew that the only way he could explain things to Harry was by giving him his memories.

Severus closed his eyes willing his mind to open so he could give Harry everything he needed to know, to give the answers that the boy seeks.

- - - - -

_He remembered how he and Lily became the best of friends way before they even entered the walls of Hogwarts and even then when they got sorted into different Houses, him in Slytherin and her in Gryffindor. They shared everything together and even though their peers and classmates didn't understand why a sweet, beautiful and talented girl like Lily Evans would waste her time with a Slytherin didn't seem to change their relationship with each other. She accepted him, understood him, she knew the real him and he thinks those were the reasons why he fell for her. They had been perfect for each other—that is until the high, mighty and arrogant pureblood James Potter entered the picture._

_**- - - - -**_

_**  
I've been trying to leave you  
Why should we go on like this?  
But my heart can't breathe  
When I hear you say  
"It's better this way"**__  
_

_- - - - -  
"James Potter fancies you!" Snape told Lily. He never really wanted to tell her the truth because telling her means he was admitting the fact that she might be spending time with the Gryffindor and his friends because she might be feeling the same way towards the pureblood Potter boy._

- - - - -

"_Mudblood!" he called after her as she approached the group of boys who were sitting on the bench beneath the Birch tree near the lake. _

_- - - - -_

"_I'm sorry! I didn't mean to call you that! It just sort of…" Severus explained_

"_Slipped out?" Lily Evans said with a frown. "You think of my kind as that Severus, so why should I be any different?"_

- - - - -

Severus begged for her forgiveness but he knew he didn't have a chance. After all, Lily was right; they had both chosen different paths to take in their life.

That was the last time he and Lily Evans ever talked. Before she became friends with those arrogant Gryffindor fools; before she even married James Potter and before he, Severus Snape became a Death Eater.

_**Ten thousand light years away from you  
Keep thinking maybe it's time to let go  
But by the end of the day  
I still want to say to you…**_

Severus had longed seek Lily's forgiveness and friendship since then. And when he heard that the Dark Lord had been planning in going after her and her family he had asked for Dumbledore's help in return for his loyalty. He didn't really care about Potter or his son, just as long as she was safe. And though she didn't know this, but he would do anything for her and only her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She was dead. Their secret keeper betrayed them and she was dead! But her son—her son managed to defeat the Dark Lord. He had thought that by warning Dumbledore, he had ensured her safety but apparently he was wrong. And now he wouldn't see her beautiful face again, her soft and knowing smile of her emerald green eyes that seemed to held understanding and care whenever she looked at him. He would never see her or talk to her again. He would never be able to ask for her forgiveness and earn her friendship back and most of all she would never know how much he loved her.

_**You make me feel  
You make me real  
For the rest of my days  
In so many ways  
You make me feel**_

_  
_'if only he could stand up… if only he could reach the boy in time' the man on the floor thought holding the bleeding hole the great snake had inflicted on his neck. He heard a shuffling noise not too far away from where he was lying; and as if by some miracle, his silent prayer had been answered.

Severus Snape looked up as Harry's shoes came into view.

He didn't have much time—

"Take it…take it…" he managed to say as his thoughts started to pour out of his mind leaving them to the boy who lived, willing him to understand, to forgive him and his faults.

And as Severus Snape closed his eyes, there was only one person in his mind, the only person he truly cared about—smiling emerald green eyes stared at him as he drew his last breath and succumbed himself to the warm light that greeted him and there stood with welcoming arms the only person who made him feel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Welcome Severus!" Lily Evans greeted her best friend wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

He looked back over his shoulders and saw the boy with messy black hair and green eyes smile at him and with that he knew he had done his job.

At last, Severus Snape was ready to let go; he succumbed into the warmth that enveloped him.

Finally he is at peace…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**A/N:** I hope you liked it! My Muse insisted that I write this piece after I read the book for the nth time So, reviews please! I would like to know what you think of it! Thank you!


End file.
